Many techniques have been developed for the measurement of pressure of fluids being conveying in conduits and pipes. For example, pressure sensors may be arranged inside a conduit in a spaced apart relationship along the length of that conduit. This enables fluid pressure to be measured at different points along the length of a conduit. However, in such cases, the pressure sensors tend to be difficult to access, for example, if those pressure sensors have to be inspected or replaced etc.
In a separate field, Additive Manufacturing (AM) (also known as Additive Layer Manufacture (ALM), 3D printing, etc.) is a process that may be used to produce functional, complex objects, layer by layer, without moulds or dies. Typically, such processes include providing material (e.g. metal or plastic) in the form of a powder or a wire, and, using a powerful heat source such as a laser beam, electron beam or an electric, or plasma welding arc, melting an amount of that material and depositing the melted material (e.g. on a base plate of a work piece). Subsequent layers are then built up upon each preceding layer.
Example AM processes include, but are not limited to, Laser Blown Powder, Laser Powder Bed, and Wire and Arc technologies.